


Living Dead Girl

by CharcoalTeeth



Series: Together, Hereafter [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Dreamscapes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Horror, Magic, NSFW, One Shot, Pumpkins, bit of gore description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharcoalTeeth/pseuds/CharcoalTeeth
Summary: The residents of the New Guardian Foundation happily join their local neighbours for a Halloween party. But Buffy and the gang get a little more spook than they bargained for.This is a one-shot Halloween special, following on from the events in Rogues and Evolution. (The main story arc from that work is not involved in this piece, though.)
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Series: Together, Hereafter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987690
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Living Dead Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am once again back on my bullshit. 
> 
>   
> Early, for Halloween, but not for Spooktober...
> 
> In case you didn't read Rogues and Evolution, here's a 'previously on' summary: 
> 
> **Set post-Chosen. Not true to canon of the comics, nor Angel s5!**
> 
> After the fall of Sunnydale, the Scoobies have a responsibility to the world to locate, train and guide newly-called Slayers. To that end, they move to a remote corner of England, and establish the New Guardian Foundation. Their base is Norton House, an old military establishment somewhere off the coast of Norfolk. Faith eventually joins them, and through working together to defeat a familiar enemy, her and Buffy realise their love for each other. 
> 
> This story takes place later in the year Rogues and Evolution ended, 2005.

A scream rips through the darkness, shrill and blood-curdling. It’s followed very quickly by a burst of giggles, as a small child dressed up as Sulley from Monsters Inc pelts through the crowd, pursued playfully by her father in his lumberjack costume. The man breaks his faux-evil laughter to throw a brief “‘scuse us!” at Buffy, who smiles as she dodges the small blue fuzzball.

There are far more people in attendance tonight than she would have expected, all things considered. The village is small, but the communal park in the centre is wide and flat, so it’s perfect for the area’s annual Halloween party. Families have gathered from miles around, not to mention the addition of a fairly large number of trainee Slayers from Norton House who couldn’t resist a chance to socialise.

Buffy strolls leisurely through the colourfully-dressed party-goers past a small row of stalls with striped awnings. In one of them, she watches a teenage Frankenstein’s monster hurling beanbags at targets; another tent has a small bar, selling plastic cups of cheap wine and poorly-pulled pints of ale; another sells hot food, filling the night air with the smell of toasted chestnuts, hog roast, and buttery popcorn. There are carved pumpkin displays all over, and orange coloured string lights encircling the park.

Thankfully, the weather in Norfolk is being unseasonably kind tonight. It’s dry, only a light breeze pushes fluffy silver clouds briskly across the bright full moon. It’s even warm enough that even in October, amongst the press of people, Buffy finds it bearable enough to just wear her outfit with a light leather bomber jacket. Her costume is, she thinks, _pretty damn brainy-ish._ She’d metaphorically patted herself on the back when she’d come up with it, as it allowed her to hit all her must-have Halloween costume requirements, based on experiences in previous years;  
  
\- _Number one: in case of magical interference whereby I turn into my costume, I’ll still be a badass._

_\- Number two: able to carry weapons without getting too many strange looks…_

_\- Number three: makes me look hot, obviously. I mean, that’s the whole point of dressing up for Halloween, right?  
_

Granted, maybe she’d overdone it a little on the bra-padding, but _hey. Gotta stay in character…_

She smooths down her thick plait, then lightly runs her hands over her thigh holsters, checking both “toy” guns are still firmly in place on each leg. (These are, in fact, both very real tranquilliser pistols.)She shifts the straps of her tiny backpack, which contains a couple of stakes and a hunting knife, for good measure. _Just in case…_ Her knee high boots are chafing a little, but other than that, Buffy is pretty comfortable as Lara Croft. _  
_

She buys a cup full of red wine from a ruddy-faced woman at the stall, then moves towards the small stage that’s been set up, where a local four-piece folk band are in full swing. Though not the kind of music Buffy would normally be into, she admits that for tonight in this setting, their lively melodies are perfect. Everybody seems to be getting into the swing of it, judging by the smiling faces and bobbing figures dancing in front of the stage. She stands at a distance, contentedly watching the revelry. A good-sized bonfire burns nearby, throwing dramatic swathes of light across the scene, as if moving in time with the music.

Her reverie is interrupted by a tall figure appearing alongside her, hip length straw-blonde hair adorned with flowers. Buffy glances over, not recognising the individual, or their patchy denim dungarees and loud paisley shirt. But as he pushes his locks to one side to take a sip of his beer, Buffy does a double take.  
  
“ _Giles?!”  
_

“Evening, Buffy. These lot are pretty… _far out_ …wouldn’t you agree?” Her former watcher grins at her, eyes twinkling behind his round, purple-tinted glasses.He is clearly very amused with himself.  
  
“You look, well…not Giles-like!” Buffy sputters, turning towards him to take in the full picture of Giles as a Woodstock-esque flower person. 

He sips his beer again, then tips his head to one side. “As much as you might not believe, several million years ago, I had friends who dressed like this first time around.” He absent-mindedly tosses a strand of hair back into place with his hand. “Never could get my real hair to grow this long, mind.”  
  
Unable to fully register the image of Giles flipping his hair, Buffy shakes her head. “And you weren’t worried about, oh, _becoming_ a hippie if any chaos magic goes awry?”  
  
Giles shrugs, smiling again, “Well, I suppose if that were to happen, at least I would probably be pretty laid-back about the whole thing.” He furrows his brow, looking at Buffy anywhere but her overly-stuffed bra and exposed midriff. “…and you are dressed as…?”he enquires, not as casually as he’d have liked it to sound. 

Buffy raises her hands, palms up, “Lara Croft? Tomb Raider?” then sighs at Giles’s completely blank expression. “She’s a character from a computer game. She hunts down old artefacts, solves puzzles, finds ancient treasure…Actually, Giles, maybe this is the one game you might actually enjoy!”  
  
Before he can respond, Giles is interrupted by the appearance of Xander, Nadine and Dawn. Immediately Buffy breaks into laughter upon seeing Xander, but Giles steps back and looks him cooly up and down.  
  
“Xander, this is your best costume idea yet!” Buffy manages between giggles. “You dressed…as _Giles!”_

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean…” Xander’s posh British accent only makes her laugh harder, as he takes off his small glasses and polishes them with a pocket handkerchief. His tweed suit and tie is a wonderful contrast against _actual_ Giles’s outlandish hippie attire. “But as your watcher, I must say I am concerned this gathering is getting in the way of your training tonight!”

For an awkward moment, Buffy isn’t sure whether Giles is ok with the joke, but then he makes a tight-lipped smile, “Yes, very good Xander. Although you really don’t have the shoulders to pull off tweed, you know.” They clink (or more accurately, thunk) plastic glasses, and the tension disappears.   
  
“I said to him, at least if you turn into your costume, I’ll be able to have an adult conversation…” Nadine quips, her arm linked through Xander’s. Buffy admires the young witch's costume - a perfectly tailored blood red trenchcoat, complete with overtly-wide brimmed hat, and a long curly black wig. She looks, as ever, effortlessly elegant.  
  
“Oh, Carmen Sandiego, right?” Buffy asks, “I used to play those games back in the day, _loved_ her. You look incredible!”

Nadine smiles, dipping her hat at Buffy, “International thief at your service.” she purrs.

Buffy raises her eyebrows at Dawn, “OK, I _know_ that cigarette is purely a prop and certainly not being lit tonight, right?”  
  
Dawn is actually doing a really good job of playing Sandy from Grease. She’s somehow gotten herhair in a massive perm, and the off-the-shoulder black top and tight pants suit her down to the ground, as much as Buffy would never admit out loud. Dawn dangles the cigarette from her lips and rolls her eyes at Buffy.  
  
“Ew. Just ‘cos I borrowed one from your girlfriend doesn’t mean I’m taking up her stinky habit.” Dawn grumbles, crossing her arms and pouting.  
  
“I should hope not.” Buffy assents, in no mood to argue with her little sister tonight. Then her eyes narrow, “Wait, is that Faith’s bomber jacket too?”  
  
Dawn shrugs, eyes wide, “What? She said it was ok for me to wear! Said I ‘rocked it’, actually.” She twirls a lock of hair around her finger petulantly.

Buffy rolls her eyes, “ _Fine,_ as long as you return it to her in one piece. It’s one of her favourites.”She glances as her phone, checking the time. _Speaking of Faith, shouldn’t she be here by now?_ Buffy scans the throng of people, but doesn’t see her girl anywhere. She tells the bats in her belly to pipe down, as she knows Faith still likes to stick to her own special brand of time keeping.  
  
Shortly, they’re joined by Willow, Kennedy and Andrew. The latter strides up ostentatiously to join the group, one hand behind his back, the other outstretched with fingers joined in a ‘V’, booming, “Live long and prosper!” Buffy can see he’s made himself some pointy ears out of what looks like silly putty, and has drawn elongated eyebrows on his face. All in all, Buffy thinks, with the blue tunic and crewcut wig, he looks less like a Vulcan and more like a terrible airline steward. Xander returns the hand signal emphatically though, which Andrew seems to appreciate.  
  
Buffy frowns at Willow, confused. “Kennedy, nice Batgirl costume, but Will, uh…why are you wearing a house?”  
  
Her friend’s eyebrows turn up, and she turns to Kennedy (who is sporting a black catsuit, complete with throwing stars and a long dark cape) “See? I told you nobody would get it…” she whines, looking genuinely upset.  
  
Willow has drawn age lines across her face, looks to have enchanted her hair silver and has adorned herself with all manner of twigs, feathers and flowers, including a wreath of vines around her head. Additionally, she’s ‘sitting’ in a cardboard box house held up by straps around her shoulders - out of the bottom of which her legs are covered in tights which make her skin look scaly. The whole thing is finished off with shoes complete with three clawed toes.  
  
“Chicken leg…house…lady? What?” Buffy is completely bemused.  
  
Dawn steps forward, smiling, “She’s Baba Yaga, obviously! Folklore witch of the woods?” Buffy raises her eyebrows and shrugs an apology.“That’s so good, Will!”Dawn bubbles.

This seems to perk Willow up, and she flexes one of her chicken legs with glee. “Thanks, Dawnie, I’m glad _someone_ appreciates it”  
  
“Ah yes, of course, Baba Yaga - from the Slavic tales, if memory serves?” Giles nods, “Legend has it she lives in a hut in the woods which stands on chicken legs.”  
  
“Of course, some of the tales say she eats kids, but that’s probably more lies and slander from the patriarchy! Gimmie a wise old forest hag any day.” Willow chuckles. Kennedy removes the black mask from her eyes and leans (somewhat awkwardly) over the corners of the box to kiss Willow’s cheek. 

“Is Faith around? She told me she wanted to have a go with these throwing stars.” Kennedy looks left to right, then back to Buffy.  
  
“I haven’t seen her yet…” Buffy replies, slightly distractedly. “Maybe I’ll go do another quick sweep around. Check she’s not overdoing it at the bar.” She tries to keep it lighthearted but really, she is keen to find Faith now, and a little concerned. “I don’t even know what she’s dressed as…she could be anywhere.”  
  
“Oh, you’ll know her when you see her.” Willow smiles slyly.

“Wait, _you_ know what her costume is?” Buffy asks, slightly annoyed as Faith had refused to reveal her costume idea to Buffy beforehand.

Willow shuffles her chicken feet, looking pleased with herself. “I may have had a hand in it…”Then her smugness vanishes as she sees the disgruntled look on Buffy’s face.“Don’t go all punchy Playstation on me, ok? She asked for help! Who am I to turn her down!” 

Buffy purses her mouth into a line, “ _Fine._ Ugh, I thought Faith might annoy me less now I’m dating her, but nope. She’s still got it…. You guys staying here for a bit?”

Giles nods, as he bobs his head along to the jaunty beat of the music. Buffy notices he’s made fast work of his beer. The others nod their assent and continue chatting as Buffy moves away from the stage, back into the mass of people.

She tries to tune into her Slayer senses to concentrate on that tingle at the back of her neck she feels whenever Faith is nearby, but for some reason she struggles to pick anything up. _Guess I’ll just have to use good old-fashioned eyeballs… stupid darkness. Stupid moving people._ She sips her wine as she goes, enjoying the warmth it stokes in her chest. 

She makes casual chat with a small group of trainee Slayers she recognises, the four of them sporting Kiss face-paint. All the trainees here seem to genuinely be enjoying themselves - something Buffy’s grateful for. At points, the past twelve months have been truly hard and scary for them, she knows. _At least tonight, they’ll have some good memories of being here this year._

Finally, after scouting about in a few different directions, she spies a familiar slender figure walking away from her through a group of laughing villagers. Buffy feels a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, and she picks up her pace a little. Those beautiful dark waves of hair draw Buffy’s eye down that on-brand black leather jacket, her gaze landing on (spectacularly) figure-hugging jeans. _Looks, so far, like Faith has turned up dressed as Faith,_ Buffy thinks to herself, confused and a little disappointed. She’d secretly, not-so-secretly, been looking forward to seeing Faith in some crazy getup.

As she reaches her, Buffy reaches out and playfully grabs Faith’s waist with both hands, shouting, “ _Boo!”_ Faith turns to face her, and immediately Buffy feels like a bucket of icewater has been dropped on her heart. She takes a step back, breath torn from her chest. 

Faith’s beautiful chestnut eyes are yellow, gleaming in the dim light from the party. The smooth skin of her face is ridged and protruding horribly around her eyebrows down onto the bridge of her delicate nose. Her pale skin is even more alabaster than usual, blue veins visible down her neck - next to two oozing puncture wounds. Her full lips pull back into a devilish grin, revealing glistening fangs. “There you are, girlfriend. Miss me?” she leers. 

Buffy stammers, shaking her head like it’s the only thing she knows how to do “…No…this can’t be… _no…_ ” . Her reaction only seems to amuse the demon wearing Faith’s face, who lets out a full-throated, hellish growl, taking a pace towards Buffy.  
  
Tears in her eyes, Buffy can’t process what she’s seeing. _Faith…is a vampire? No no no no no no…._ Overwhelmed by grief, her Slayer instincts kick in and she releases a full roundhouse punch straight into the beast’s jaw. _I’m not gonna let her stay like this…I can’t…_

 _“OW! Jesus,_ B!” the vamp turns to face Buffy again, one hand to her chin as Buffy prepares to deliver another blow. “Waitwaitwait! OK, time out, aw man, I am so sorry, baby…” Faith raises her hands in surrender, “It’s ok! It’s not real! It’s not real!” Seeing Buffy’s tear-stricken face, Faith’s demonic visage twists into one of sympathy and remorse. _Which looks very odd on a vamp face_ …Buffy realises. 

“Look, it’s me, ok? _Alive_ me!” Faith warily takes one of Buffy’s hands. She has to make two attempts, as the first time she tries it, Buffy flinches away from her touch. “Check it, pulse and everything.” Faith places Buffy’s trembling hand on the un-bitten side of her neck. As soon as her skin makes contact with Faith’s pulse point, Buffy feels warm skin and a steady thump underneath her fingers. Buffy releases a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding in a ragged sob.“Jeez, I only wanted to spook ya, B….guess it worked…” Faith slides her hands gently up Buffy’s arms, pulling her into a hug.  
  
Buffy sinks into her arms for a second, then pushes her back. “ _Asshole!!”_ as she angrily wipes tears from her face. “I thought…I thought you were _dead,_ Faith!”  
  
“Yeah, I’m gettin’ that. Maybe this glamour is a little too realistic, huh…”  
  
“A _spell?_ Is _this_ what Willow helped you with?” Buffy finds herself yelling, furious but also overwhelmed by relief. “Oh, I oughta stake the pair of you!”

Faith holds out her arm, “Look, it’s just a trick, see?” Buffy notices a leather strand wrapped around her wrist, threaded through a flat, round wooden bead, strange symbols drawn on it. Faith turns the bead over so the other side is facing her skin, and when Buffy looks back up to her face, the vampire countenance has gone, and Faith is _her Faith_ again. Before she knows what she’s doing, Buffy is kissing her, again and again, desperately and gratefully.  
  
“I am _so_ fucking mad at you.” She grumbles against Faith’s lips as she pulls back.  
  
“Yeah…hella good costume though, right?” Faith grins, “Ouch!! OK I deserved that…” she rubs her arm where Buffy just slapped her hard, but playfully.“Besides, it’s not like you haven’t got a history with finding vamps hot, right?”  
  
Buffy’s anger flares, and she pulls her arm back to slap Faith again. Faith catches her wrist, “Alright, _alright_. Bridge too far. Hey. Are you ok?” She looks deep into Buffy’s eyes, and try as she might, Buffy can’t stay furious.  
  
“I’m ok. Well, I will be.” Buffy strokes Faith’s cheek, fighting against the feeling of tears forming in her eyes again. “I…I thought I’d lost you.”  
  
Faith leans her cheek against Buffy’s hand, then turns her head to kiss her fingers. “I wanted to scare you, but not like, _really_ scare you. I’m sorry, Buffy. Guess it was kinda dumb to dress up as a vampire and sneak up on a Slayer…”

Buffy sees genuine guilt in Faith’s dark eyes. “Well, you definitely win the award for most terrifying costume this year, I’ll give you that.”  
  
Faith’s eyes wander down Buffy’s body, and she takes a step back without letting go of her hands. “Speaking of costumes, wow, but look at you… _damn_ … You know, I had such a crush on Lara C…even when she was all pixels and pointy boobs.”  
  
Buffy lets out a laugh, feeling the pain and fear begin to melt away. Faith draws close to her again, her hands gently caressing Buffy’s sides, then sliding down to her thigh holsters.  
  
“Those, ah, those are real tranqs, B…you expecting trouble here tonight?”

Buffy shrugs, “Can’t be too careful. Rowdy villagers, costumes turned real, worst fears made flesh…you know.” She frowns, “Or _you_ embodying all three of these scenarios at once…” her voice is sardonic and cutting.  
  
“Do you want me to just ditch the bracelet? I get it, if you do…” Faith offers sincerely.

Buffy considers, then smiles. “Nah. It is a great costume, really. Plus, I wanna see the others’ faces when they see you. Giles is gonna piss his dungarees.” Faith chuckles as Buffy continues, “But make no mistake, you are still in a lot of trouble and you’re gonna have to make it up to me in all _sorts_ of ways…” 

Faith slides her arms around Buffy’s waist, closing the distance between their hips. “Oh, I’m gettin’ that. Message received. And, I got enough sense to leave the bracelet out of it…”She kisses Buffy slowly, leisurely, one hand moves to cup the back of her neck, the other pulls her exposed waist towards her. Buffy allows herself to melt into the kiss, savouring the feel of Faith’s tongue gently working against her own.

They part, Faith’s face suddenly looking perplexed. “Wait. Giles is wearing dungarees?”  
  
Buffy laughs, then she finds her hand playing with the wooden bead at Faith’s wrist. She takes a steadying breath, then looks up to meet her gaze. “Ok, spin the doohicky. Put the scary face back on. I’m ready.”  
  
“Promise you won’t try to stake me again?” Faith asks, one eyebrow arched.  
  
“Promise.”  
  
Faith grins, then turns the wooden bead over as she did before. When Buffy looks back up, she’s met with burning yellow eyes and a sharp, toothy smile.  
  
“Then let’s go find the gang…I’m gettin’ kinda peckish…” Faith drawls, slinging an arm around Buffy’s shoulders. Buffy rolls her eyes, slipping her own arm around Faith’s hips.  
  
As they walk, they get stares from wide-eyed children and wide-eyed adults alike. The former due to the fact Faith looks genuinely horrifying and will likely inspire several nightmares in young minds tonight; the latter probably due to the sight of two athletic, scantily clad women comfortably romantic with each other as they walk.

Buffy is only just about used to the stares her and Faith get when they’re out in public as a couple - and normally that’s without her comically-padded bra and exposed skin. She wishes she could be as comfortable with the attention as Faith is, but in truth, she still sometimes feels self-conscious. It’s not that she would have had it any other way; whenever she feels Faith’s hand in hers, or her arm protectively draped around her shoulders, her insecurities melt away a little more. But, in truth, she always feels happier getting back home to Norton House, where she doesn’t have to pretend not to see prying eyes and hear scandalous whispers. Having only experienced the privileged bubble of heterosexual relationships before, she certainly has a newfound respect and affinity for anyone who doesn’t fall into that safe category. 

“Here we go,” Faith growls as the pair approach their friends from behind.  
  
“This oughta be a show…” Buffy murmurs to herself, genuinely concerned that, like herself, perhaps some of her friends might be overly-convinced by Faith and Willow’s little spell. 

They slink up, unannounced, Buffy following Faith’s lead. She points silently, indicating for Buffy to go round to the right. Buffy nods, then walks round with a breezy “hey” to everyone. In full vamp-face, the brunette sneaks left, sidling up to Xander, standing next to him whilst he’s completely unaware, turned the other way to face Buffy.  
  
“So, have you found Faith yet?” Dawn asks.  
  
“Actually yes, she’s just gone to get us some drinks then she’s coming over.” Buffy answers innocently, but she can’t help but resist catching Willow’s eye. The redhead looks positively ecstatic, and Buffy does her best to keep her poker face to the rest of the gang. “Oh, there she is…” Buffy waves casually as though Faith is in the distance behind Xander.  
  
He turns around. 

Right up in his face, Vamp Faith grins, her teeth bared. 

He squeals, throwing his drink vertically upwards, staggering back onto the ground, crawling away from her.

Dawn and Giles shriek too, Nadine stares open-mouthed, shaking her head. Andrew grabs Buffy and presses himself behind her as though she’s a human shield. Only Willow and Kennedy remain motionless, both in on the joke. Which is just as well, as Giles quickly manages to find his courage and steps up to try and fight Faith. Kennedy is next to him to intervene at the last minute before he swings for her. She grabs his arm, gently absorbing the force of his strike, then patting him reassuringly. 

“Woah! Check out battle-Giles, where’s the love, dude?” Faith jokes. Giles staggers, staring wildly at her. Through his purple hippie glasses it almost makes him look comically under the influence. Buffy starts to chuckle, and Willow and Kennedy join in soon after.  
  
“What - the - hell?!” Xander manages, picking himself up off the ground, completely furious.  
  
“Yep, Faith’s a vampire now. We figured out it was the one thing our relationship was really lacking, so…” Buffy tilts her head, her arms crossed.

“That is _so_ not funny!” Dawn whines.  
  
“No, it kinda is! Your faces…” Willow wheezes, clearly very pleased with herself. “One of my best glamours yet, I think!”  
  
“It’s just a spell, guys, sorry to disappoint but I’m still very much alive.” Faith holds her hands up, then twirls the bracelet around to break the illusion again.  
  
“Bloody hell, I could’ve staked you!” Giles cries.  
  
“Nah, you couldn’t.” Faith retorts, not unkindly, _but she’s not wrong._ Buffy thinks.

“Look, I’m no good at making or buying costumes, never really had a Halloween party to go to before where anyone gave a shit about what I wore. Besides, Red owed me a favour. Pretty scary, right?” She offers a hand to Xander to pull him up off the ground. She rights him, brushing him down, then quickly flips the bead on her bracelet and hugs him from behind, vamp teeth near his neck. “No hard feelings, ‘kay, Harris?”  
  
He yelps and pulls away again, but luckily this time the other members of the group are starting to see the funny side. Even Nadine cracks a smile at Xander’s fright.

He giggles nervously, but places himself behind Nadine, “Can’t you, like, zap her? Do some magic …zap? Dammit…”  
  
Nadine turns and kisses him on the cheek, “I could, but honestly, she got you good, sweet.”  
  
Buffy strolls back round to Faith, linking her arm through hers. “That’s more than enough frights for tonight, thank you very much.”  
  
Faith pouts through her fangs, “Naw, who else can I go spook? This is so much fun!”  
  
“Best not sneak up on any of the trainees, Faith, one of them might actually get a good swing at you, unlike me…” Giles advised, “Now, I need something stronger than a beer after that…” he pulls a large silver hipflask from one of his dungarees pocket, “Anyone care to join me?”He starts to move towards the bonfire, where there are several logs laid out for seating.

“Ye gods, yes.” Xander moves hastily with Giles, practically grabbing the flask from his hands and taking a heavy swig.  
  
“Ah Rupert, here was me hoping you’d pull a little whacky tobaccy outta your pocket, there.” Faith playfully nudges Giles on his shoulder as they move for the vacant seats near the warmth. The temperature has noticeably dropped as the night has progressed, and Buffy is glad to sit with her legs on the log, her back against Faith’s front, who wraps her own legs and arms around her. 

They settle comfortably near the fire, passing the flask between them. Buffy is amused to see Dawn’s face when she tries to take a nip of the liquor, clearly not enjoying the taste at all. Then, when the flask comes around to Buffy, she realises that her face is making the same grossed-out shapes. _Oh well._ Faith plays languidly with Buffy’s plaited hair, drifting in and out of the conversation, and soon Buffy finds herself feeling drowsy from Giles’s mystery booze, Faith’s gentle strokes, and the warmth of the fire on her face.

She wakes abruptly, lying on cold wet grass, alone.

The moon has gone, the night is completely dark. The remains of the bonfire smoulders red in front of her, all heat disappeared. 

There’s a thick silence all around her, pressing down heavily on her ears. She whirls around, finding nothing and nobody to ground herself.

She spins again, and Faith is in front of her, teeth bared. Her fangs are dripping with blood - _who’s blood?_ \- a low, steady growl emits from within her core. 

“F…Faith, wait, it’s just a trick, right?” Buffy hears the tremor in her voice as she backs away. 

Her girlfriend tilts her head, then rips the leather bracelet from her wrist in one fluid movement. Willow’s magic is gone, but Faith remains a vampire.

“No…this can’t be happening…”  
  
Faith snarls, moving eerily slowly and improbably fast at the same time. Then, her hand is wrapped around Buffy’s throat, the blood from her teeth flecking against Buffy’s cheek with every syllable.  
  
“Are you scared, lover?” 

Buffy can’t move. She knows she should be able to fight, but she’s frozen still. 

“Please, Faith, I love you, don’t do this…”

“Happy Halloween…” Faith whispers as she slowly punctures Buffy’s throat. Buffy feels long twin canines enter her neck simultaneously. The sensation of blood being pulled from her is vivid, all-encompassing, and horrendous. She tries to cry out but she has forgotten how to, it seems.  
  
The sound of Faith feeding from her rushes into Buffy’s ears, a dreadful wet sucking noise which makes Buffy’s stomach roll.With one flourish, Faith rips Buffy’s neck open, before unceremoniously striding away into the night, like she’s already forgotten the whole thing. Buffy watches her leave, the dregs of her life flowing from her neck into the wet grass. She wants to die but she doesn’t; she’s trapped in this endless empty paralysis of near-death. 

“ _Buffy…?”_

With a jolt, Buffy’s back at the fireside, reclining in Faith’s arms. Willow is looking at her with a soft amusement on her face, “Hey, sleepy Slayer. Having too much fun?” 

Buffy sits up, shrugging quickly out of Faith’s embrace. “Woah, you ok B?” Faith’s voice is gentle and concerned, but Buffy can’t bring herself to look round at her just in case she’s met with demonic eyes and a cruel smile that she just _felt_ tear her throat out. As if sensing this, Faith puts out a hand to gently stroke her back “It’s ok, it’s just me. No scary face, I promise.”  
  
The others haven’t noticed, still chatting amongst themselves as Andrew is trying to tell a ghost story, by the sounds of it. Buffy realises her heart is pounding, the terror in her guts is visceral as she forces herself to turn and face Faith.  
  
Finding only warm brown eyes filled with concern, and smooth, beautiful skin, Buffy finally lets herself breathe. “Y…yeah. Bad, _bad_ dream.” Her eyes flicker down to the bracelet still on Faith’s wrist.  
  
Faith nods, following her eye-line. “Hey, Red? This has been a blast, but I think we’re done with the dress-up now. That ok with you?”   
  
Buffy feels childish and embarrassed, as she watches the comprehension on Willow’s face. _She knows I’m really scared._ “Of course, no biggie. Do what you gotta do.” Willow smiles at Faith, then Buffy, and gives her knee a reassuring squeeze. “All things have their purpose, but some things end up having more purpose than they should.” 

“Right, that’s just what I was gonna say…” Faith furrows her brow as she unties the bracelet. It slips off her wrist, then she plants a soft kiss on Buffy’s head before tossing the charm into the fire.She shuffles a little, then pulls Buffy back into her arms. As Buffy watches the strand crinkle and burn, she feels herself relax. The images of her nightmare fade, and she feels grounded again.  
  
“Thank you,” she whispers to Faith, gently gripping her arms curled around her, desperate not to let go. 

“Nothing to thank me for, B. It was only a costume, ok?” 

“Yeah…Guess it got to me a little more than I thought.”

She feels Faith shake her head softly, long dark tresses tickling Buffy’s face. “I feel so bad, I never meant to _genuinely_ frighten you.”  
  
Buffy shakes her head a little in response, “Not your fault. I…I think the vamp thing wasn’t really the Big Scare, actually.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Faith asks, the warmth from her body on Buffy’s back pleasantly matching the heat from the fire on her face.  
  
Buffy shifts herself round a little so she can look at Faith as she continues, “You know when you know something, but then, like something happens and you really _know_ that you _know_ it? Does that make sense?”  
  
Faith bobs her head, “Kinda…if you’re still half asleep…” the corner of her mouth curls up in a slight smile as she watches Buffy talk.

“Faith, I love you. You know that, I know that. That’s known. Right?” Buffy feels herself trying not to babble, furrowing her brow a little. _Why does it always have to be word salad when I’m trying to be insightful?_

“Yes. Check. You love me, I love you. Got it.” Faith smiles, stroking a piece of hair back behind Buffy’s ear. 

“I realised, very vividly tonight, that if I lost you, I would _not_ be ok. In any sense of the word. I felt just how much it would ruin me if something happened to you. It’s _that_ kind of love. Ok?” Buffy gazes into Faith’s eyes, desperate to try and convey what she’s feeling.

Faith’s eyes dance from Buffy’s intense scrutiny down across her face, before she flashes white teeth in soft grin. “Ok. Then I guess we’d better make sure nothing happens to me. Or you, for that matter.” she leans in, gently lifting Buffy’s chin with a curled finger, and kisses her. 

The sound of Dawn and Kennedy laughing at some shared joke brings Buffy out of the enchantment of Faith’s kiss. “You know I’m all in here, Buffy. Always have been, whether I knew it or not.” Faith’s voice is low and husky, her words making Buffy’s heart sing.  
  
“I say, Slayers, probably time to head home, wouldn’t you agree?” Xander calls over in his dreadful British accent, and Buffy realises the majority of the party-goers have left or are leaving the park.

“Lead the way, Xan-Giles.” Buffy sighs as she reluctantly pushes herself out of Faith’s arms to stand. “Ooft. My legs are drunker than I thought they were,” she mumbles to nobody in particular.

“You know, I don’t actually sound like that…” Hippie-Giles grumbles to Xan-Giles, shuffling slightly as he walks.  
  
“Oh get a haircut, you bum!” Xan-Giles retorts. Both of them are a little tipsy, _but then, so is everybody else,_ Buffy muses.

The gang wander back up through the quiet village lanes to Norton House, several groups of trainee Slayers either in front or trailing behind. The whole walk, Buffy savours the feeling of Faith’s fingers curling around her own, the contact of her warm skin like a soothing balm.  
  
In the lobby of the house, as they all say their goodnights, Faith raises her eyebrows expectantly. “You forgetting something, Dawnster?”

Buffy watches Dawn roll her eyes, and feels instantly transported back five years to her petulant teenage days.  
  
“ _No_ …just gimmie a sec…” She shrugs Faith’s bomber jacket from her slender shoulders, and then pulls the cigarette out from behind her ear.“There you go, all present an accounted for. Just like I _told_ you it would be…” she throws a pointed look at Buffy. 

“Thanks, Sandy. Enjoy your hangover tomorrow.” Buffy chides, to which Dawn just sticks her tongue out before heading to her room.

With everyone headed safely to bed, Faith takes Buffy’s hand and pulls her towards their own bedroom door, a familiar glint in her eye. “So, you said something about my dumb costume…you being super mad…me having to make it up to you…” She holds open the door for Buffy, then locks it softly behind them.

“I did indeed…” murmurs Buffy, “But, sorry to burst your bubble, I have _got_ to get out of this costume and into my jammies first. These giant boobs are completely ridiculous.”  
  
Faith laughs, looking down. “Fair enough! Prefer yours any day.”  
  
Buffy goes into the bathroom, then changes into her oversize teeshirt that she likes to sleep in. She unbraids her hair, breathing a sigh of relief as she feels the tension leave her scalp. By the time she gets back into bedroom, Faith is already changed and in bed, her eyes closed.

Buffy slides under the covers, trailing her arm across Faith’s waist and hooking a leg over hers, cuddling her as closely as possible. “This is better. See how better this is?” she murmurs. 

Faith strokes Buffy’s arm delicately. “Mmm. This is everything,” she softly replies.

Buffy tilts her head up to meet Faith’s parted lips. Their kiss starts out slow and tender, a culmination of the emotions of the evening. Then, Buffy’s hand feels Faith’s taut stomach under her vest top, and her head starts to swim. Soon, Buffy pushes her tongue more firmly against Faith’s, her fingers lightly gripping at the hem of Faith’s vest. Faith responds in kind, stroking her thumb teasingly across one of Buffy’s hardening nipples.

The space under the covers heats up quickly, and soon Faith’s shorts and vest, and Buffy’s teeshirt are flung off to the floor. Buffy kicks the blankets away as Faith rolls on top, holding herself up on strong arms. Their kisses become more passionate; Buffy’s heart is pounding, her inner thigh slick with lust already. Then, Faith presses herself upright, bends her legs and straddles Buffy. Automatically, Buffy’s hands trail up Faith’s pale thighs and rest gripping lightly on her hips.

Even after nearly a year of sleeping together, Buffy is still floored by the sight of Faith Lehane’s naked body. In this position she’s particularly well-displayed, and she sits back atop Buffy for a moment, allowing her to take her in the view. Buffy feels herself swallow hard, barely allowing herself to breathe just in case the sight in front of her turns out to be a mirage. Faith must find Buffy’s agog face amusing, because she giggles, then twirls her arms up and over her head, making a show of stretching herself out. She then leans back on her hands, which pushes her incredible chest out further. “Like whatcha see?” she purrs, “You’ve gone kinda quiet there, Summers…”  
  
Buffy tries to think of something clever or sexy to say, but finds her brain completely out for the count and _not_ up to the task. So instead, she sits herself up and grabs Faith’s arms, pulling her down into another desperate kiss. Buffy feels a thrill when Faith lets out a soft cry as Buffy playfully bites her bottom lip. In their time together, Buffy’s discovered that Faith too, sometimes enjoys a little pain with her pleasure. Finding out what Faith’s ‘buttons’ are and exactly how she likes them pushed has been, well, _really fucking fun_ …Buffy thinks to herself.

Faith breaks the kiss, then moves her mouth to Buffy’s throat. For a second, Buffy panics and her body stiffens, as she remembers her horrendous dream from before. Faith pauses, leans back and searches Buffy’s face.  
  
“You ok with this, baby?” Faith asks, looking concerned.  
  
“Just kinda had some bad images of you and my neck…from, you know, before…” Buffy manages to blurt out, feeling embarrassed again.  
  
Faith leans down and kisses her gently, her hands caressing Buffy’s face. “Want me to give you some good images? I know you like your neck kissed…” She leans back, and Buffy nods a little by way of consent.  
  
With a smile, Faith moves her lips back to Buffy’s neck, and begins softly kissing, licking, and sucking at just all the right points. _She really does know how I like my ‘buttons’ pushed as well…_ Buffy’s brain muses, before the feeling of Faith’s hot mouth on her skin shuts off all semblance of thought. Buffy reaches up with one hand to tease one of Faith’s erect nipples, pressed against her own chest. She tenderly circles it, before pinching fairly hard. Faith moans in response, and ever so slightly grazes her teeth against Buffy’s throat. All fears gone out the window, craving more, Buffy repeats her actions: softly stroking, then pinching and rolling Faith’s nipple between her fingers. Faith gasps in pleasure, and tangles the fingers of one hand firmly in Buffy’s hair. She bites gently on her neck, (not hard enough to break skin) then works her way up to the soft skin of her earlobe. Faith runs her tongue along the curve of her ear, the sensation sending a pant through Buffy’s chest - and a soft, “ _Fuuuuck…”_ from her lips.  
  
The word sets Faith off even more, and she pushes Buffy’s upper body back down onto the bed once again. _Clearly, she’s in charge here,_ Buffy thinks to herself, _and I am_ fine _with that._ She lies back with a smile, feeling like the luckiest person in the world, her eyes feasting on a naked, lust-filled Faith sitting on top of her.  
  
Faith straightens her right leg on top of Buffy’s hip, then pulls Buffy’s opposite leg wider apart, so they’re sitting almost interlocked. Then, she edges herself slowly closer until the gap between their bodies is closed. Buffy gasps as she feels Faith’s wetness directly pressed against her own. Faith twists her torso slightly and lifts Buffy’s upper leg to improve the angle of their contact. It feels a little awkward at first, but Buffy watches Faith close her eyes, her mouth dropping open as she begins to slowly grind their bodies together, bracing her hands behind her on the bed. She feels every swirl and thrust of Faith’s hips, her body practically singing with pleasure. Watching Faith’s face, seeing her experience this at the same time is almost otherworldly. Instinctively, Buffy grabs Faith’s waist and finds her own body moving perfectly in sync, driving for more contact, more pleasure, more _everything._  
  
They drive and thrust and pull together in a way that Buffy never knew was possible. She feels like she is _fucking_ and _being fucked,_ concurrently. Both her hands are free to wander, moving up to tease Faith’s nipples but then always settling back on her hips, revelling in her gyrations.

Very soon, both women are covered in a light sweat, panting heavily, and Buffy can feel the beginnings of an orgasm coiling in the deepest core of herself. Involuntarily, quietly, she gasps, “You’re gonna make me come…”

Faith groans, gripping Buffy’s waist and quickening the pace and depth of her grinding, “Ohhh fuck, Buffy, I’m coming too…” And within seconds of them saying the words, Buffy is powerless to resist the roaring wave of explosive heat within her. The orgasm is massive, and made all the bigger by the fact that Faith hits her peak at exactly the same time. They both cry out, grasping at each other and continuing to move as one, throbs of pleasure rippling through them both. Buffy can _feel_ Faith’s body pulsating against her, driving her to new heights of ecstasy.

Afterwards, they untangle themselves from each other and Faith lies on top of Buffy, her head resting on her shoulder. “Woah…” is all Buffy can manage to utter.

Faith exhales, “Woah indeed…”

Faith strokes her fingertips across the soft skin of Buffy’s abdomen, sending delicious sparks throughout Buffy’s entire body. She savours the warm satisfaction in her still-tingling groin, and the gentle humming up the back of her neck, knowing Faith is experiencing the same. 

“That was…new,” Buffy remarks, already feeling herself dozing off.  
  
“Yeah…new for me too. Always wanted to try it.” Faith’s soft voice cracks, telling Buffy she’s well on her way to falling asleep. 

Buffy smiles, leans over and shuts off their bedside light, then shuffles herself more comfortable, ensuring that Faith’s head is still supported on her shoulder. The sensation of Faith falling asleep is hypnotic; her breathing, deep and slow against Buffy's chest; the warm weight of her body in her arms; steady pulse thumping against her skin. For what feels like the thousandth time since she's been with Faith, Buffy wonders how she ever managed to live life before without this.

Soon, Buffy slips into a deep and, thankfully, dreamless sleep. 


End file.
